The Potter TwinS CONTINUED ON QUOTEV SOON
by ThatCrazyFangirlTho
Summary: My name is Willow Potter. I'm James Potters' twin sister. I go to Hogwarts with him along with the rest of the marauders. But life happens, Sirius becomes murderus, Peter is murdered, and James dies. Remus and I are the only ones left. Then Harry comes into my life. (ON HOLD TILL JAN 10TH SORRY)
1. chapter 1

_Dear Ms. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed supplies list in the envlope._

 _Term begins September 1st, 1971. We await your owl no later than July 31st_.

 _Sincerely,_

 _M. Mcgonnagall_

My name is Willow Potter.

I have a *annoying* twin named James Potter. We come from a known pureblooded family. The weird this is, me and James look alot alike, black hair, round glasses, hazel eyes, somewhat pale skin, but we have different personalities. Yeah, I _love_ pranks and trouble making, its a Potter thing. But Im also the most bookish girl you've ever met. I don't like showing off my physique, I wear sweaters and baggy tshirts under my robes, most people do, but I do it more consistently. Im very sarcastic and I get annoyed easily -mainly my brother annoys me but lets ignore tgat detail.-

I've dreamed of going to hogwarts ever since me and my brother were told about it. Just the way my mom described it. Warm feeling, excellent food, big library, the Gryffindor common room bejng the most comforting place you'll be in. So when I got my letter.. well.. lets just say we got a little.. complaint in the quaint town of Godrics Hallow.

The first day of term, or rather the train ride and sorting was.. fun.

Me and James found a compartment with a scrawny boy who had a big scar on one side of his face. We decided to sit my him.

"Hi," He said in a small, quiet voice. See, being a Potter, its in our blood to be outgoing and loud. So James lived up to our name that minute.

"Hullo!" He said with much enthusiasm. "My name is James and this is my good friend and twin Willow!"

"James, shut. up." I said. I looked at the boy who, shyly smiled at me. "Sorry about him. Whats your name?"

He straightened up. "Remus Lupin." He said, probably realizing that we wont bite. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Me and James said in unsion.

We talked for awhile, I found out that he was a halfblood and his (merlin bless him) mother was ill. He seem really cool, I hoped I got to see him more.

The compartment door slid open to reveal a somewhat muscular boy with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes, a blond boy followed after him.

"Is it okay if I- we sit here?" The boy said.

"Sure," James said. The boy sat next to Remus and the blond one sat by me.

"Im Sirius Black," He said. "This is my friend Peter Pettigrew."

"Hello," The boy (Peter, whatever) said.

"Im Willow Potter and this is my brother James."

"Remus," Remus said waving.

It was awkward for a while, but once we started talking, we all realized that we had alot in common, we love running around, being annoying, (mainly Sirius and James though,) we all thought it was fun to pull pranks. Me and Remus found common ground in books.

 **Sorting ceremony**

"Black, Sirius."

We all looked nervously at eachother, Sirius had told us about his family, we assured him that he was nothing like them and he would be joining us-me and James, of course, we are Potters- in Gryffindor.

I pushed him slightly foward and he shakly walked up to the stool. A agonizing minute passed before-

"GRYFFINDOR"

Applause boomed from the Gryffindor table, and from us too.

Remus went after, he was a Gryffindor-yay-then Peter-Gryffindor- then James.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat said almost immediately.

"Potter, Willow."

When Professor Mcgonnagal set the hat on my head, it did not annouce me as Gryffindor immediately.

 _Ah, much different then your brother, eh?_ A deep voice spoke in her ear. _Very, quick minded, mature, immature, many things. One thing you have, is a Brave heart. You would do anything for James, eh? Maybe you'll face a choice that comes to that, someday. But for now.._

"GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table erupted.

I sat down next to James and we did our, "handshake" and I high fived Sirius.

"Took you long enough," James said. "You were sitting there so long I got worried."

"You should," I said jokingly. "He was telling me how much more awesome I am than you, and that I have a brave heart."

"Git."

"Toerag."

A girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes snorted across me. I looked at her.

"Sorry," She said. "That was just a good one."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you liked it, you could use it sometime. I'm Willow Potter."

"Lily Evans."

The last girl was called. "Violet Wood." She was declared a Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledor stood up.

"Welcome!" He said. "A new year! Gryffindor quidditch tryouts will be on September twenty third. Our ground keeper, Hagrid, has asked me to tell you, suring the summer, I was playing around on the grounds, and accidently, grew a tree, now, this isn't just any tree, its a Whomping Willow" James guffawed. "Don't go near it, it will, well, whomp you. Especially don't go near it at night. Now, off to bed with you. Pip pip"

As we followed a prefect to the gryffindor common room, we talked about the whomping willow.

"Don't just stay away from the tree,' Sirius warned the other first years around us. "Watch out for Willow, too, she'll whomp you."

Lets just say pretty boy was silenced after that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oof_

I toppled to the ground triped over a body. When I was done being discombobulated my eyes focused on a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Sorry," He said. "I should've seen youwalking backwards."

I started to say something, but James cut in.

"Who're you?" He demanded. "You could've hurt my sister!"

Sirius helped me up, he noticed a small gash on my knee, I quickly hid it.

"Im Severus Snape." The boy said indignantly. "And I didn't hurt her. So dont get your wand in a knot."

"Well then mind you own businesses, Snivellus." James said.

"James," I cut in before Snape said anymore. "Come on, its fine." He stared at me before obeying and walking away, though I saw Sirius do the thing with his fingers to say, "Keeping my eyes on you."

One day, Filch caught us, we were rigging a trap for Mrs. Norris and he freaked. We had detention for a week. Scrubbing the trophys in the trophy room.

It sucked.

I quickly found out my best subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was immediately interested and payed more attention than I did most classes.

Sadly, the Wizarding War raged on, You-Know-Who was still at large, and more and more muggles and myggle borns were beingg killed. It was scary.

But quidditch cheered me up, though, me and Sirius like shooting big spit balls at the opposing team of Gryffindor. Me and Sirius actually grew realy close, I called him Pretty Boy, due to him checking his hair _all the time_.

But one mystery is why Remus dissappeared every month.

"Its okay," He said feebly one windy October afternoon. "Im just visiting my mother, she doesn't have much time."

But I had a feeling something else was up.

Me and Lily were really good friends, James seemed to fancy her, alot.

Christmas rolled around. Me and James went jome to Godrics Hallow. Our parents, -Fleamont and Elinor- welcomed us warmly. But it was actually quite boring without our friends. But we did prank Bathilda Bagshot.

When we returned, it was awesome, though Sirius seemed down, we cheered him up. We had new pranks to pull and we pulled them alright. But the rivalry between Snape and James grew. It was hard to keep Sirius and James from doing anything to him when we saw him.

Though one night in April, something big happened.

It was a quite night and I was still awake, even though I should be tired, we had flying lessons today. But Remus dissappeared too. And I had a feeling he was still Hogwarts. I sat up in bed. Lily stirred but didn't wake up. I threw robes on over my tshirt and pajama pants. I put on my sneakers and headed down to the common room.

James had the invisibility cloak this week,- we switched off week to week- so I couldn't really do much. I sat down on the comfy chairs infront of the fireplace.

After a bit I started to doze off but loud whispers woke me. James, Peter, and pretty boy were hurrying down the stairs, invisibility cloak in hand.

They stopped dead when they saw me.

"Willow!" James exclaimed. "We were just looking for you."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We found out about Remus."

James held up a peice of hair.

"Its wolfs hair."

xxx

We hurried out onto the grounds and towards the whomping willow. As we got closer, a howl pierced the air. We stopped dead in our tracks.

"Its okay," Peter said shakly. "This is Remus."

We walked closer and the tree went ballistic. It started swinging its massive branches everywhere, even the roots seemed to be wriggling trying to atrack them too.

Somehow we manage to dodge them, we only got minor scratches. I noticed a single root that wasn't moving.

"Look!" I shouted over the creakibg trees. All three of them looked over to the root. I started towards it.

"Stomp on it!" Sirius yelled.

I did. Immediately the tree stopped. We all just stood there, breathing heavily.

Another howl.

We started towards the tree, and Peter revealed a tunnel by falling into a hole covered by moss.

We showed up in a shack, it was dusty, and had an eerie feeling. There was scampering above the stairs. I stepped in the house. The boys followed after me.

"How'd you know to stomp on it?" I asked pretty boy quietly.

"Dunno"

A howl, much louder and more defiant shook the shack.

"Come on." I urged them.

We ran up the stairs quietly and stopped at the top.

A werewolf was on floor, acting like he was under the crucio curse. But he saw us. He stopped. He whimpered and backed away, shaking his head.

"Remus?" I said. "Its okay."

I stepped forward, putting my hand out. When he didn't attack, I wearily put a hand on him. Biggest mistake of my life.

He lunged, he clawed my collorbone, I cried out and fell, Sirius rushed to my side. James stepped forward and said something, I couldn't hear what he said because I was so out of it. Remus was thrown backwards.

Sirius held me in his lap and checked out my wound.

"You'll be okay." He whispered.

The sun was coming up. At the first light, cowering Remus turned back into a scrawny boy with shredded robes. His eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm sorry," He said, his voice was raspy, like he had been crying. "M-my mom isn't ill, I was bitten by a wolf, Fenrir Greyback, he made me what I am." He looked us dead in the eyes, individually and landed on me. "A monster."

"Your not a monster." James said. "You are our friend.'

"Yeah," I sat up, despite Sirius' protests. "And every month, we will stay with you."

"You can't" He said. "Ill just hurt you guys."

"Maybe not," James said. "We'll be animals with you."

"How do you think we are going to do that?" Peter asked.

"By being an unregistered animagus, of course." Sirius beamed.

And so we practiced, we had so many books on them, we probably wont even start trying become animals until we have enough information.

We spent the rest of our year practicing that.

The rivalry betwwen Snape and James is now full blown though, me and Lilys the best of freinds, but the end of the year came all to quickly. And we said our goodbyes.

Until second year.

 **So Im making this. Im gonna skip second year, only big thing is that James and Willow are chasers on the quidditch team. I made First year super fast cos I have more ideas for the later years. Review and Like too! Love you guys! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Willow!" Was all I heard before being squeezed.

"Hi to you to." James said 'suavly' to Lily.

Lily shot him a dirty look. "Shove off, Potter." Last year, James had tried, to hit it off with Lily, but he ended up turning her hair blue. I helped Lily turn it back, but she hated him ever since. Me and Lily actually really like each other, she was cool. And she liked books, we became really close in second year. Its third year now.

She stalked away into the train.

"Nice moves, mate." Sirius said behind them. He walked in between us and put an arm around us and steered us towards the train. "Hullo, beanie."

I scrunched my eyebrows at him. Last year he started calling me beanie. I asked him why but he just laughed and shook his head.

" _It means that your short, fierce, and adorable. Thats all, beanie."_

I was flustered at that but I didn't let it show. Sometimes Sirius was an addition to the seven wonders of the world.

We boarded the bus and went to our compartment. Remus and Peter were already in it.

I sat next to Sirius and the window. It wasn't really a view at the moment. Just a brick wall.

The train ride was boring, all we did was study and learn more about animagus'. We were closer than ever. It was killing me. We have all ready picked our form.

Sirius wants to be a dog, James a stag, Peter a rat, and I a fox.

We wont start actually trying to take form till atleast sixth year. 'Cos its a serious thing, and were unregistered animagi. We have to make sure we get it right and under control.

Once we got to Hogwarts, we started talking.

"Did you guys hear that poor Millie Moores parents been revealed as you-know-whos spies?" James asked.

"I heard," Remus said sadly. "I dont think she knew, but hey, shes at the Hufflepuff table, so thats a plus."

I shuddered. "I can't wait until this is over." I said. "Someone needs to stop him."

"Maybe we'll play a part in that, someday." James said wishfully, hoping his name would go down in the books, somehow.

xxx

The first few weeks flew by, dementor attacks, killings, arrests, and interogations were still happening outside of Hogwarts walls.

Sirius, though, was _determined_ to get all his teeth knocked out from me.

During class, when we sat next to each other and took notes,-or rather tried- he walk bump my hand and mess up my writing, or fold the corners of my parchment. Sometimes he would play with my hair, twisting it into curls.

In the halls he would step on my robes, which, due to me being really short, like so short I'm sometimes mistaken for a second year. But Sirius loved it. Sometimes he called be stub, because of my _stubby_ legs, but it was mostly beanie

"Hey, bean." He said one windy Friday. "Quidditch game tomorrow, you think they'd let me try out?"

I shot him a look. "No, idiot, we have no openings, should've tried out last year, equipment wi


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Willow!" Was all I heard before being squeezed.

"Hi to you to." James said 'suavly' to Lily.

Lily shot him a dirty look. "Shove off, Potter." Last year, James had tried, to hit it off with Lily, but he ended up turning her hair blue. I helped Lily turn it back, but she hated him ever since. Me and Lily actually really like each other, she was cool. And she liked books, we became really close in second year. Its third year now.

She stalked away into the train.

"Nice moves, mate." Sirius said behind them. He walked in between us and put an arm around us and steered us towards the train. "Hullo, beanie."

I scrunched my eyebrows at him. Last year he started calling me beanie. I asked him why but he just laughed and shook his head.

" _It means that your short, fierce, and adorable. Thats all, beanie."_

I was flustered at that but I didn't let it show. Sometimes Sirius was an addition to the seven wonders of the world.

We boarded the bus and went to our compartment. Remus and Peter were already in it.

I sat next to Sirius and the window. It wasn't really a view at the moment. Just a brick wall.

The train ride was boring, all we did was study and learn more about animagus'. We were closer than ever. It was killing me. We have all ready picked our form.

Sirius wants to be a dog, James a stag, Peter a rat, and I a fox.

We wont start actually trying to take form till atleast sixth year. 'Cos its a serious thing, and were unregistered animagi. We have to make sure we get it right and under control.

Once we got to Hogwarts, we started talking.

"Did you guys hear that poor Millie Moores parents been revealed as you-know-whos spies?" James asked.

"I heard," Remus said sadly. "I dont think she knew, but hey, shes at the Hufflepuff table, so thats a plus."

I shuddered. "I can't wait until this is over." I said. "Someone needs to stop him."

"Maybe we'll play a part in that, someday." James said wishfully, hoping his name would go down in the books, somehow.

xxx

The first few weeks flew by, dementor attacks, killings, arrests, and interogations were still happening outside of Hogwarts walls.

Sirius, though, was _determined_ to get all his teeth knocked out from me.

During class, when we sat next to each other and took notes,-or rather tried- he walk bump my hand and mess up my writing, or fold the corners of my parchment. Sometimes he would play with my hair, twisting it into curls.

In the halls he would step on my robes, which, due to me being really short, like so short I'm sometimes mistaken for a second year, he could easily step on it. But Sirius loved it. Sometimes he called me stub, because of my _stubby_ legs, but it was mostly bean.

"Hey, Bean." He said one windy Friday. "Quidditch game tomorrow, you think they'd let me try out?"

I shot him a look. "No, idiot, we have no openings, should've tried out last year."

He laughed and walked with me to lunch, where he loaded him self up on mashed potatoes, but I wasn't feeling hungry, I didn't know why, but j suddenly felt sad, depressed, I searched for James in the flow of students coming into the hall.

When I saw him, he had red, puffy eyes, his glasses almost askew. I bumped Sirius, wjo was still happily eating, he looked at him and we both rushed over.

"What is it?" I asked once we reached him.

He raised his eyes to me, and his sadness filled me. He handed me a note, I decided to sit down and read it, so we sat at our spot and I started reading it while James put his head in his hands.

 _Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter._

 _Earlier last night, at 5:15 p.m Fleamont Potter was mudered by a death eater,_ _Elinor survived, but sadly she is wounded badly. It is okay if you'd like to grieve in silence during classes but I expect you to be at classes. I am so ver sorry, my dears, may the best be with you._

 _M. Mcgonnagall, Albus Dumbledore._

 **Like and review please!**


End file.
